Locura
by Luka-sama
Summary: Para Marlin amar a Dory era una completa locura. Humanos Au.


_Tenía ganas de entrar en el mundo de películas y aumentar los fandoms en los que estoy._

 _Buscando a nemo no me pertenece._

 _Este Au es de humanos._

 **Locura**

Marlin es un hombre que supero los treinta hace algunos años, de cabellera naranja y rostro bastante serio. Su estatura no es muy alta y suele usar camisas de rayas horizontales. Estaba cansado de la vida, con muchas aventuras en sus hombros y probablemente muchas más en su futuro.

Se casó joven, había amado a su esposa con gran emoción.

Pero un accidente la mato y también ese accidente dejo a su hijo con uno de sus brazos deformados. Pero no importaba, amaba a Nemo con todo su corazón y cuidaba en él, los recuerdos de su esposa.

Luego lo secuestraron.

Viajo casi por todo el mundo.

Fue cuando conoció a Dory.

Dory era una mujer un poco más joven que él, con larga cabellera azulada al igual que sus ojos, con una dulce sonrisa y un problema de memoria. Aun así fue la única que lo acompaño hasta el final de su aventura, siempre optimista aunque la abandono.

Así era ella.

Pero luego de la aventura, cuando todo acabo y la normalidad comenzó a inundarlo. Surgió algo nuevo, algo preocupante y algo que no quería aceptar o al menos no quería afrontar.

No estaba listo.

Algo bastante gracioso, ya saben, luchar en medio mundo, enfrentarse a pandilleros y rescatar a su hijo…parecía un juego de niña comparado a su problema actual.

—Papá—hablo una voz trayéndolo a la realidad.

Pestañeo antes de girar a ver a su hijo.

Nemo era de pequeña estatura como todo niño de once años, cabellera como la suya, pecas en su rostro y una mirada bastante madura para su edad. Traía un suéter algo grande con rayas también horizontales, pantaloneta y tenis.

—Te quedaste viendo a la nada de nuevo—le acuso como si sospechara que algo pasaba.

Marlin esquivo su mirada.

Le recordaba a su esposa muerta.

En otro momento apreciaría eso, pero ahora le parecía algo culpable, como si viera su alma.

No quería traicionarla.

—Es que tu padre es medio raro—dijo una voz jovial llegando detrás de Nemo.

Marlin casi gimió de molestia esta vez. Dory ahora vivía con ellos, había dejado de ser una especie de vagabunda o trovadora ambulante, para formar una extraña familia con ellos dos. Pero después de algunos meses, todo parecía tan…correcto.

Ellos tres habían pasado por tanto juntos, que ahora todo era como si debiera haber sido así.

—Me siento ofendido que tú me digas eso—hablo con una ceja arriba.

El incidente de crema de maní con piña estaba presente aun esa mañana.

Dory y Nemo rieron cómplices.

El solo suspiro.

Al final los tres comenzaron a caminar a la escuela de Nemo, era una tradición de los tres. Mientras Dory y Nemo jugaban sobre cualquier cosa, Marlin se quemaba la cabeza pensando. Su mente fluía entre sus recuerdos y por ese motivo su despedida con Nemo fue algo torpe.

El niño lo vio preocupado, antes de hacer a Dory prometer que lo cuidaría.

Aunque lo olvidaría cinco minutos después.

—Hoy luces diferente—comento Dory cuando volvían a su hogar.

Marlin no respondió, en su mente pensó que eso era tonto ya que Dory no tenía como compararlo con su memoria de corto plazo fallando.

Pero sabía también que Dory recordaba, detalles, momentos y algo sobre ellos.

La vio de reojo notando sus ojos grandes azules a su persona, llenos de inocencia, alegría y muchas emociones que solo esta podía lograr.

Gimió mentalmente dividido.

Entre el amor por su vieja esposa y sus nuevos sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

Además aunque lograra superar la idea de traicionar a su esposa, de buscar un nuevo amor, con Dory sería casi imposible por su problema mental. No es que ella no pudiera amar, pero esta lo olvidaría cada momento, eso si lograra corresponder sus emociones.

Esta clase de cosas siempre le pasaban a él.

Suspiro.

Lo mejor sería no pensar en eso por ahora, solamente disfrutar de su amistad y vivir con ella como amigos.

Podía hacer eso.

—Estoy algo cansado, pero ya pasara—susurro lo último con duda.

Dory frunció el ceño no muy convencida, pero al final termino con una de sus usuales sonrisas.

—Mejor vamos a comer un helado—hablo está tomando descuidadamente su mano y comenzando a caminar.

Aunque luego de unos segundos olvido a donde iban y él termino riendo levemente.

Entonces Dory lo veía fijamente, sonriendo de haberlo hecho algo más feliz.

Marlin también sonreía.

Porque el amor era siempre una aventura.

Pero amar a Dory era una completa Locura.

Tal vez ella no era la única con problemas mentales.

 **Fin**

 _Amo la relación de estos dos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
